It is known in hockey that the edge of the glass at the opening in the glass for the player's bench and the penalty box is a dangerous position for players in that they can be driven into this edge during a game. However, to the Applicant's knowledge, no solution to protecting the players from impact with this edge was previously available or even considered prior to Applicant's invention. This is one example of a situation where a sports player may impact a stationary object; but the arrangement herein can be used with other examples, such as a football post or a basketball stanchion.